Ehyrchael, la ReineOrque
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Réponse au défi 'Mary Suesque' du Poney Fringant. One Shot.


**Cette fois, le Poney nous a proposé d'adopter le thème « Mary-Sue ». Un délice ! J'espère que l'héroïne de cette fic saura vous donner des boutons, en digne représentante de ses écoeurantes congénères. **

**Disclaimer ****: J.R.R. Tolkien bien entendu, et Peter Jackson pour le début de la dernière scène. La traduction des dialogues du film est libre. **

**Ça va peut-être être un one-shot assez long ... Vous êtes prévenus. **

Ehyrchael, la Reine-Orque

— Donne-moi ça !

— Non, c'est à moi !

— Donne-le-moi ou je te coupe le bras !

— Ah ouais ? Et ma lance, tu l'as vue ma lance ?

— Peuh, t'es minable !

— Eh, rends-moi ça !

— Non, je l'ai pris, je le garde !

Le jeune Orque qui venait de se faire dérober sa gamelle se mit à bouillir littéralement de rage, et porta un grand coup maladroit de sa lance sur le voleur, qui poussa un hurlement. Les deux petits Orques s'empoignèrent et roulèrent dans la poussière en criant férocement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

L'ombre d'une silhouette bossue s'étendit soudain sur le terrain de jeu, et les deux ennemis se figèrent, tremblant à présent de crainte.

— Il ... il m'a piqué ...

— J'veux pas l'savoir ! rugit l'autre en flanquant un violent coup de poing en plein dans la face noiraude de chacun des petits. Vous la fermez ou j'vous en colle une autre ! Compris ?

— Ouais ...

Une vague de respect craintif traversa le terrain de jeu quand la monstrueuse Ehyrchael le parcourut de son regard borgne. L'Orque était sans égale pour ce qui était d'imposer la discipline aux plus jeunes, mais également à leurs aînés, car tous chancelaient sous la force vicieuse de ses coups et craignaient de s'attirer sa colère. Ehyrchael sourit intérieurement ; vraiment, elle pouvait se vanter d'être la créature la plus redoutable qui ait jamais servi le Seigneur de la Tour Sombre. Même les Nazgûl ne s'aventuraient pas à lui chercher querelle.

Mais ce jour-là, un événement allait bouleverser la routine sanglante du quotidien d'Ehyrchael. Après avoir servi une raclée aux deux petits insolents, elle alla s'asseoir devant sa tente personnelle et se mit à ronger un cuissot de viande noire, gagné en remportant le pari de broyer d'une seule main le crâne d'un grand Gobelin bravache. Alors qu'elle mâchait tranquillement sa pitance, elle vit que quelqu'un venait vers elle. Qui pouvait encore être assez crétin pour ignorer qu'elle _détestait_ être dérangée quand elle mangeait ? Peu importe, il allait comprendre assez vite ... Ehyrchael dégaina sa grande épée à lame courbe tâchée de sang et se tint prête à faire valser la tête de l'importun, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Pose ton arme ! Je viens sur les ordres de notre Maître, Sauron le Grand.

Casqué de fer, vêtu d'une riche armure, la Bouche de Sauron s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers Ehyrchael. Il fallait admettre que lui, Lieutenant du Seigneur Noir, était assez intouchable pour n'avoir pas grand-chose à redouter d'elle, et Ehyrchael fut contrainte de lui obéir.

— Qu'est-c'tu veux ?

— Suis-moi. Notre Maître te convoque : un grand honneur va t'échoir.

Intriguée, Ehyrchael se tut et suivit la Bouche, non sans cracher d'un air revêche à la face de ceux qui osaient la regarder passer avec un air curieux. Ils entrèrent à Barad-Dûr et entamèrent une lente ascension, jusqu'à atteindre une salle où une drôle de pierre ronde et brillante reposait sur un petit pilier ouvragé.

— Ici, notre Maître peut te voir, expliqua le Lieutenant. Quant à moi, je te transmets son message : toi qui es une servante fidèle et brave de notre Maître, tu vas être chargée d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Sache que si tu te trahis ou que tu échoues, tu périras aussitôt dans des souffrances plus ignominieuses que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. M'as-tu bien compris ?

— Ouais. J'ferai quoi, alors ?

— Les Neufs ont senti la présence de l'Unique. Ils savent qu'elle émane de la cité d'Imladris, mais ils n'ont pu s'en emparer ni savoir précisément où nos ennemis le dissimulaient. Notre Maître a besoin de son serviteur le plus doué et le plus dévoué à sa très grande cause pour percer ces mystères, retrouver l'Unique et le lui remettre pour faire advenir sa gloire et sa puissance. Et ce serviteur, ce sera toi, Ehyrchael : _tu as été élue_.

— Moi ? J'veux bien, mais comment j'vais faire ? 'Sont trop nombreux, là-bas, 'vont m'saigner dès qu'ils m'verront.

— C'est méjuger de la toute-puissance de notre Maître que de parler ainsi ... Sais-tu ce qu'étaient les Orques autrefois, Ehyrchael ? Eh bien, l'apparence qu'ils ont perdue, ils peuvent la reprendre.

Portée par le vent, Ehyrchael courait sur les airs, et ses longs cheveux se mêlaient au ciel de la nuit. Noire était sa chevelure de soie, et noirs étaient ses yeux, les plus troublants et les plus envoûtants qui aient contemplé la Terre du Milieu. Mais sa peau était d'une blancheur laiteuse, et ses lèvres d'un incarnat irrésistible. Nul n'avait encore posé les yeux sur elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté les sombres terres du Mordor en filant parmi les vents, mais sa beauté était de celles que l'on chanterait mille ans durant dans les salles glacées des grands châteaux. Par la magie du grand Sauron, elle était devenue une créature sublime, aussi irrésistible que dangereuse, et dotée de pouvoirs qui lui permettraient d'accomplir sa précieuse mission en digne servante de son Maître.

Deux Nazgûl la suivirent de loin tout au long de son vol à travers le ciel de la Terre du Milieu pour la protéger au cas où l'un de ces petits Elfes tenterait de l'attaquer d'une flèche. Quand Ehyrchael et son escorte furent arrivés non loin de l'aura de puissance qui protégeait Imladris, les Nazgûl présentèrent leurs respects à l'élue de leur maître et s'en retournèrent à tire d'aile vers le Mordor. Ehyrchael était seule, à présent, et pourtant jamais ne s'était elle sentie aussi puissante. Sans compter qu'elle se savait à présent honorée de la confiance de Sauron le Grand, dignité inestimable.

Il ne lui fallait plus qu'accomplir sa mission, ce qui serait sûrement un jeu d'Orquelet grâce aux armes dont Sauron l'avait parée. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, Ehyrchael regagna le sol et se mit à marcher au milieu des arbres. C'était une sensation très étonnante, pour elle qui de sa vie entière n'avait connu que les terres noires et nauséabondes du Mordor, de sentir l'odeur des arbres en fleur et d'entendre les oiseaux chanter librement. Elle grimaça en posant ses pieds nus sur la mousse fraîche qui tapissait le sol. Qui avait pu avoir l'idée de créer une terre aussi ... étrange ? Toutes ces couleurs n'avaient rien de naturel. Ehyrchael regrettait déjà sa tente boueuse et ses armes tranchantes.

Une fois transformée en une créature de rêve, elle avait dû renoncer à sa chère épée et à ses vieux oripeaux : la Bouche de Sauron l'avait obligée à se vêtir d'une espèce de grand vêtement bleu comme ce drôle de ciel, et elle ne portait plus qu'un ridicule petit poignard, caché dans les plis de sa robe. Heureusement qu'aucun Orc n'allait la voir dans cette tenue : elle en aurait été humiliée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mais d'après le Lieutenant, cet accoutrement était la meilleure façon de passer inaperçue parmi ceux auxquels elle allait se mêler, et même de s'en faire apprécier.

Ehyrchael marcha longtemps dans la forêt, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Elle avançait en se guidant des recommandations que le Lieutenant lui avait faites : suivre la lumière et la douceur de l'air. Enfin, après avoir cheminé tout le jour, elle arriva en vue de la vallée d'Imladris. L'heure était venue d'agir ... Sans s'émouvoir, Ehyrchael ramassa sur le sol une pierre coupante, s'en servit pour lacérer la peau blanche et douce de ses bras, puis elle déchira le bas de sa robe et, enfin, frotta son visage avec une poignée de terre brune.

— Toute-puissante Varda, regardez !

— Oh, quelle misérable créature !

— Qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver ?

— Elle a sans doute été attaquée par des Orcs ...

— La pauvre a l'air à bout de forces. Vite, allons l'aider !

Les Elfes d'Imladris qui se promenaient tranquillement ce soir-là aux abords de la route se précipitèrent sans méfiance vers la malheureuse qui avait visiblement subi une bien terrible épreuve. Ils l'abordèrent avec douceur, lui demandèrent son nom et ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais la pauvre petite s'effraya et éclata en sanglots. Emus, les Elfes s'efforcèrent de la rassurer : elle était saine et sauve, personne ne lui voulait de mal, bien au contraire, ils allaient l'aider. Mais les larmes creusaient toujours leurs sillons sur ses joues pâles.

— Comment t'appelles-tu, belle enfant ?

— Ehyrchael, répondit-elle.

— Quel nom étrange ! D'où viens-tu, Ehyrchael ? Tu sembles bien jeune.

— Je voyageais avec mes parents, et nous ... Nous avons été attaqués, sanglota-t-elle encore. J'ai eu peur, je me suis enfuie.

— Qui vous a attaqué ? Etaient-ce des Orcs ?

— Je crois, oui. Ces monstres ont tué mes parents ! Je les vengerai, je le jure.

— Ma pauvre enfant, tu es bien malheureuse. Nous allons nous occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Quand les Elfes l'emmenèrent avec eux pour la présenter au Maître d'Imladris et lui trouver une place dans la grande maison, Ehyrchael sourit intérieurement : la première étape de sa mission était réussie ; elle était dans la place.

Toute la soirée, elle déploya des trésors de séduction pour amadouer ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Plus d'un avait déjà été envoûté dès son arrivée, car elle avait pris soin de déchirer suffisamment sa robe pour faire rêver les jeunes Elfes masculins. Ses airs de biche aux abois, ses grands yeux sombres pleins de larmes, le mystère qui entourait sa venue soudaine à Imladris et sa beauté peu commune, enfin, achevèrent de lui gagner les cœurs de tous les autres. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'Elfes, car des représentants de toutes les races s'étaient réunis dans la demeure d'Elrond : des Hommes, des Nains, d'étranges Semi-Hommes et même un Magicien. Pas de doute : ce nid d'ennemis abritait sûrement l'Unique ; nulle part ailleurs en Terre du Milieu aurait-il été mieux protégé.

Un rien de temps suffit à Ehyrchael pour endormir la méfiance de tous ceux d'Imladris, mais plusieurs jours passèrent au cours desquels elle ne put rien apprendre sur l'Unique. Cent fois, elle crut entendre des allusions à l'endroit où il était dissimulé, mais cent fois elle fut déçue. Cette déconvenue commençait à la rendre nerveuse ; aussi n'écoutait-elle que très distraitement les paroles d'un jeune Elfe timide qui s'enhardissait à la courtiser.

— Vous êtes ... vous êtes comme une étoile qui serait tombée de la nuit, balbutiait-il. Je ne mérite pas du tout l'attention que vous m'accordez, mais puisque vous avez la bonté de m'écouter, belle Ehyrchael, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose ...

Ehyrchael, elle, brûlait d'envie de lui avouer qu'elle l'aurait infiniment plus apprécié rôti à la broche, mais c'était bien évidemment impossible. Cette débauche de viande fraîche qui l'entourait en permanence aiguisait pourtant son appétit avec une violence qu'elle avait peine à contenir.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par un attroupement qui se formait un peu plus loin. Ignorant la déclaration enflammée du jeune Elfe, elle s'avança vers le groupe en fronçant les sourcils. Que se passait-il donc ? Elrond en personne se tenait devant les portes de sa demeure, accompagné de sa fille, et s'adressait à une étrange troupe formée de neuf membres de diverses races, qui semblaient sur le point de partir en expédition.

— Que les bénédictions des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagnent, dit Elrond avec solennité.

— Où vont-ils ? demanda Ehyrchael avec empressement, sentant que quelque chose d'important se déroulait.

— La Communauté part en quête pour détruire Sauron et ses maléfices, répondit un autre Elfe qui assistait au départ.

Une quête ? Détruire Sauron ? Seul l'Unique avait ce pouvoir ! Cette Communauté partait sûrement le cacher en un autre lieu, ou bien peut-être avaient-ils l'intention de l'utiliser pour arriver à leurs fins.

— Attendez ! s'exclama Ehyrchael en fendant la foule. Attendez, laissez-moi partir avec eux !

— Que dites-vous, Ehyrchael ? demanda Elrond d'un ton surpris.

— Je vous en conjure, permettez-moi de les accompagner. Il est temps pour moi de quitter cette demeure : je vous remercie infiniment de votre hospitalité, mais je dois aller retrouver mon peuple. S'il vous plaît, je voudrais suivre la Communauté pour que ses membres me protègent jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi.

— Leur périple suit un parcours dangereux, mon enfant, dit Elrond. Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir endurer tout ce qu'ils vont subir ?

— J'ai déjà affronté le danger, et je n'ai pas peur de le rencontrer à nouveau. Et d'ailleurs, je n'aspire qu'à me venger de ces Orcs qui ont massacré ma famille. Je vous en prie ...

Ehyrchael prit dans les siennes les mains d'Elrond et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air suppliant. L'Elfe en fut troublé et, ne sachant que répondre, s'en remit aux membres de la Communauté eux-mêmes :

— Qu'en dites-vous, mes amis ?

Ehyrchael eut à nouveau recours à ses œillades irrésistibles et, en rejetant en arrière une mèche de ses longs cheveux, elle sut que la partie était gagnée. L'Homme que l'on appelait Aragorn confirma alors ses espoirs :

— Ce sera pour nous un honneur d'assurer la protection de la belle Ehyrchael tout au long de notre route.

— Alors partez, mon enfant, dit Elrond en posant sa main sur le front d'Ehyrchael. Partez retrouver les vôtres, et sachez que votre séjour parmi nous fut un bonheur pour nous tous. Revenez chaque fois que vous en aurez le désir.

Ehyrchael inclina la tête en signe de respect, tout en caressant discrètement la lame de son poignard, toujours caché dans sa robe. Oh, elle reviendrait peut-être ... mais ils en seraient certainement moins heureux.

— Ô Ehyrchael, belle parmi les belles, ne me torturez pas davantage ! chuchota Aragorn d'un ton suppliant.

La Communauté avait fait halte pour la nuit et, profitant de l'ombre des arbres qui les entouraient, Aragorn s'était jeté aux pieds d'Ehyrchael pour lui révéler la passion brûlante qui l'animait depuis leur rencontre. Elle s'appliquait de son mieux à mimer la surprise et la pudeur, tout en rejetant en arrière sa nappe de cheveux soyeux et en cambrant légèrement la taille. Après seulement quelques jours de marche, le premier poisson était ferré, et bien ferré.

—Oh, Messire, c'est que ... Voilà qui est fort surprenant et tout à fait troublant, je vous l'assure, minauda-t-elle en triomphant intérieurement. Je ne sais ... Je n'oserais croire que ...

— Vous devez me croire, magnifique créature, astre de mes jours et de mes nuits ! Je ferais tout pour vous, je le jure !

— J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que la fille du seigneur Elrond ...

— Elle n'est plus rien pour moi depuis que je vous ai vue, je vous le promets. Ô Ehyrchael, pour vous le prouver, je vous conjure d'accepter ce présent qu'elle me fit autrefois : permettez que votre grâce le sublime comme il mérite de l'être.

Les mains tremblantes d'émotion, Aragorn décrocha de son coup l'Etoile du Soir et la tendit à Ehyrchael. Ses yeux brillaient, mais la belle détourna les siens en rougissant.

— Messire, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites. Ce bijou est bien beau, vraiment, et cependant ...

— Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandez seulement, et vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez.

— Il me peine de ne recevoir de vous, qui vous prétendez si plein d'amour pour moi, que cette parure d'une autre. N'avez-vous ... rien d'autre à m'offrir ?

Ehyrchael espérait qu'Aragorn lui donnerait l'Unique en gage d'amour, mais le Rôdeur parut soudain honteux et gêné.

— Je voudrais vous offrir le monde entier, mon aimée, ma reine. Mais en cet instant, à ma grande honte, je n'ai que ce bijou elfique. Il y a bien l'anneau de Barahir, ajouta-t-il en ôtant l'objet de son doigt, que je vous donne de grand cœur, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas à votre taille. Vos mains sont si fines et si gracieuses, ô Ehyrchael ...

— Je ne peux vous cacher que je suis déçue, répond celle-ci sans mentir. Je ne suis qu'une jouvencelle sans défense, vous le savez, et par conséquent je ne peux me permettre de répondre à votre flamme avec désinvolture. Il me faudra réfléchir ... Bonne nuit, Messire.

Aragorn sembla lui aussi très déçu, mais il la quitta néanmoins après lui avoir fait mille autre serments passionnés. Dès qu'il fut loin, Ehyrchael soupira d'un ton renfrogné : elle aurait pourtant juré que ce prétendu fils de rois détenait l'Unique ! Elle allait devoir poursuivre sa quête ...

Il était parti seul, en éclaireur, et Ehyrchael n'avait eu aucun mal à échapper à la surveillance des autres pour partir à sa suite. Elle le trouva debout sur la pointe d'un rocher, scrutant l'horizon sans faire le moindre mouvement. Sa prochaine cible ... Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle s'approcha lentement de lui par derrière, puis l'entoura soudain de ses bras.

— Qu'allez-vous imaginer, mon bel ami, de partir seul loin de moi ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton câlin.

— Ehyrchael, vous ici ? s'exclama Legolas.

— Et qui d'autre ? Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer ce qui m'a poussée à venir vous rejoindre, dit-elle en caressant doucement la joue de l'Elfe. N'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'osais l'espérer ...

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient déjà quand Legolas ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras d'Ehyrchael, enivré par ses parfums opiacés.

— Allons, beau Legolas, comment pouviez-vous en douter ?

— À vous voir avec ... J'avais pourtant cru ... Mais oublions cela, puisque je m'étais trompé. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie. Vous êtes si belle que la jalousie était bien prompte en moi.

Tout en le berçant de mots doux, Ehyrchael se mit sans en avoir l'air à chercher la forme de l'Unique à travers les vêtements de l'Elfe. La recherche prit du temps, mais par chance ses fausses caresses suffirent à endormir tout à fait la méfiance de Legolas, qui ne croyait plus à son bonheur. De longs instants passèrent ainsi au son de leurs chuchotements enamourés, jusqu'à ce qu'Ehyrchael se voie contrainte de déclarer forfait : l'Unique n'était pas là non plus ! D'un geste soudain brutal, elle s'écarta de Legolas et recoiffa vivement ses cheveux défaits.

— Reprenez-vous, mon chers, nos compagnons vont arriver et je doute qu'ils apprécient vos qualités d'éclaireurs s'ils nous surprennent ainsi. Partez en avant, je vais les rejoindre.

— Mais, Ehyrchael ... balbutia l'Elfe, perdu.

— Partez, vous dis-je !

Legolas s'en fut d'un air penaud, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Restée seule, Ehyrchael pesta intérieurement. Où pouvait donc bien être l'Unique ? Aragorn, Boromir, et maintenant Legolas, elle avait séduit et étudié un à un les porteurs potentiels les plus évidents, en vain. Restait à présent à s'occuper des autres ...

L'ombre douce et froide de la Lorien les entourait à présent et les berçait de chants d'une magie sublime. Ehyrchael s'en sentait presque émue. Cette lumière, cette harmonie, tout cela était si différent de son monde à elle ... Et ce n'était pas désagréable d'évoluer dans ce monde-ci, de rêver comme le faisaient les Elfes, de s'intégrer à la beauté ...

« Allons, reprends-toi, vieille gueuse ! » s'invectiva-t-elle intérieurement. Elle secoua la tête pour en chasser ces drôles de pensées, puis se redressa sur la couche qu'elle occupait cette nuit-là. Ses esprits étaient troublés par la honte de n'avoir toujours pas accompli sa mission, et par la crainte des représailles de Sauron le Grand. Car Ehyrchael n'était plus si sûre de réussir, à présent ... L'Unique avait jusqu'à présent résisté à toutes ses recherches et à toutes ses fouilles.

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit léger d'un pas sur l'herbe douce et fronça les sourcils. À cette heure avancée de la nuit, qui donc pouvait bien parcourir encore les allées de Lothlorien ? Prise de curiosité, Ehyrchael se leva silencieusement et suivit le bruit des pas en se cachant parmi les arbres. Elle finit par apercevoir l'un des Hobbits de la Communauté, Frodo, qui errait sans but dans la nuit. Ehyrchael avait remarqué que la disparition de Gandalf le Gris avait beaucoup affecté le malheureux Hobbit. Sans doute était-il cette nuit-là encore aux prises avec ses sombres pensées.

Ehyrchael fut alors prise d'une inspiration subite. Fermant les yeux, elle s'agenouilla devant l'arbre le plus noir qu'elle put trouver et joignit les mains pour psalmodier une invocation : « Sauron, Grand Seigneur des Noires Ténèbres, accorde-moi une parcelle de ton pouvoir, transforme-moi, transforme-moi, Sauron, Grand Seigneur des Noires Ténèbres, transforme-moi ... » murmura-t-elle. Et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son corps se transformait réellement, comme elle l'avait demandé. Ses traits se modifiaient, ses cheveux devenaient d'or, et ses vêtements d'une blancheur cousue d'argent. Ehyrchael supporta sans gémir cette douloureuse métamorphose. Quand elle se releva, elle avait pris l'apparence de la Dame Galadriel.

Sa robe blanche flottant sur ses épaules, elle sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de Frodo d'une démarche aérienne. Le Hobbit parut saisi de stupeur en la voyant, mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un regard énigmatique avant de s'éloigner à pas légers. L'Unique n'était pas loin, elle le sentait. Comme elle l'avait espéré, Frodo la suivit sans mot dire et ils marchèrent ainsi dans l'ombre jusqu'à atteindre une clairière. Ehyrchael se retourna alors vers Frodo et parla avec la voix de Galadriel.

— J'ai vu bien des choses, dit-elle lentement, des choses du passé, des choses du présent, et même certaines choses qui ne sont pas encore advenues.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Frodo.

— La ruine. C'est ce qui arrivera si la Communauté échoue. Elle est déjà en train de se briser. Un par un, tous succomberont.

En parlant ainsi, Ehyrchael savait qu'elle s'avançait sur un terrain glissant, car elle n'était pas Galadriel, et elle entendait à peine l'esprit de Sauron parler en elle. Mais une intuition lui soufflait les mots à prononcer pour parler au cœur de Frodo. Elle vit en effet que son regard était troublé, et se garda d'en dire davantage pour lui laisser le temps de prendre une décision. Pendant de longs instants, elle compta les battements de son cœur, de plus en plus rapides, tremblant d'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés et d'échouer à nouveau.

Enfin, Frodo s'avança vers elle et porta la main à son cou.

— Si vous me le demandez, je vous donnerai l'Anneau Unique, dit-il en faisant soudain apparaître l'Unique dans sa main ouverte.

Ehyrchael retint un tressaillement, puis s'approcha de lui en tendant une main tremblante.

— Vous me l'offrez librement. Je ne nie pas que mon cœur l'ait grandement désiré.

Elle regarda Frodo droit dans les yeux. Un grand frisson s'empara alors d'elle et soudain, comme si son esprit l'avait seulement oublié, elle _sut_ ce qu'elle devait faire.

— À la place d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous aurez une Reine ! Non pas ténébreuse, mais aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore. Aussi traîtresse que la mer ! Plus forte que les fondements de la terre ! Alors tous m'aimeront et désespéreront !

Frodo tomba à genoux devant elle et Ehyrchael, transfigurée par la gloire, mit l'Anneau à son doigt. Elle avait craint que Sauron la punisse de son audace par l'intermédiaire de l'Unique, mais il n'en fut rien, car elle était plus puissante que lui. Alors que tous les Elfes de Lothlorien et tous les membres de la Communauté accouraient dans la clairière pour voir leur Reine, Ehyrchael se souvint de son véritable passé et comprit ce que Sauron lui avait vraiment fait subir.

Elle n'avait pas été une simple Elfe torturée, non, elle était une Maia, plus grande et plus belle qu'Annatar lui-même, et Annatar l'avait aimée, et Annatar l'avait haïe de ne pas l'aimer en retour. Alors, quand Sauron avait pris le pouvoir, il l'avait piégée par sa ruse et l'avait avilie au rôle d'esclave. Elle n'avait plus été que Reine parmi les Orques. Mais à présent, elle tenait sa revanche.

Devant tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés en adoration devant elle, la Reine Ehyrchael ôta de son doigt l'Anneau Unique et, de sa seule main merveilleuse, le broya et le détruisit. Elle sentit, à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, le cri d'Annatar et la souffrance de Sauron, trahi par sa plus fidèle créature. Mais elle ne se souciait plus de lui, dorénavant. Le monde était sien, et cela grâce à ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée dans sa quête inconsciente : les Elfes, les Hommes, les Magiciens et les Hobbits. Eux seraient épargnés et même glorifiés, les autres seraient détruits.

Enfin, la Terre du Milieu allait pouvoir retrouver toute sa splendeur et sa magnificence d'antan, et jusqu'à la fin des temps, dans les salles glacées des grands châteaux, on chanterait le nom d'Ehyrchael la Belle.

**Je crois que tout y est : la chenille qui se transforme en papillon, la jeune fille irrésistible qui devient le 10****ème**** membre de la Communauté, et l'âme égarée qui revient sur le chemin du Bien. Ecœurant à souhait ! **

**Merci d'avoir proposé ce défi, Poney :)**


End file.
